Network management refers generally to maintaining and administrating large-scale computer or telecommunications networks at a top level as contrasted with element management (intermediate level) and network element management (low level). Network management may be divided into separate management categories based on management tasks, such as fault, configuration, accounting, performance, and security. Fault management in particular refers to recognizing, isolating, correcting and logging faults or other network events which have a negative significance, which occur in a network.